Generally a conventional manicure container is constituted of a bottle 100 for containing manicure liquid 300, which bottle has a neck 110 formed with a thread portion 111 in the top region, wherein a threaded portion 211 to be screwed in the threaded portion 111 of said neck 110 is provided on a cover and handle 200, in the middle of which there is provided a carrier rod 210 having a brush 220 on the lower end as shown in FIG. 1.
Such a manicure container is kept tight by the handle 200, which is screwed in the bottle 100 holding manicure liquid, and is opened by turning the handle when use is intended and the brush 220 drenched with the manicure liquid 300, carried on the upwardly withdrawn handle, is used for practical manicuring.
However, the conventional applicator mentioned above has only the function of painting nails due to the limited function of the brush 200 and therefore was not sufficient to meet the various aesthetic desire of the user.